In vehicle marker lamps for trucks and similar vehicles, it is common to combine the functions for a stop, tail and license plate lamp in a single vehicle lamp. In a typical lamp, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,307, the lamp comprises a housing having a peripheral wall, a lens closing the end of the peripheral wall, and a second lens in the peripheral wall which is adapted to illuminate the license plate. As shown in the aforementioned United States patent, the first lens functions to hold the license plate lens in position.
Among the problems with such a vehicle lamp is the provision of a satisfactory seal between the lenses and the housing and the meeting of optical standards in providing the desired rearward illumination upon energization of either the stop or tail lamp lens.
Accordingly, among the aspects of the invention are to provide a vehicle marker lamp which includes a novel seal construction and also provides for increased rearward illumination.
In accordance with the invention, the vehicle lamp comprises a housing having a base wall and a peripheral wall surrounding the base wall and having a free edge. A first lens is adapted to overlie the free edge of the peripheral wall. The peripheral wall has an opening therein extending toward the lens and a second lens is provided in the opening and has a free edge aligned with the free edge of the peripheral wall. An annular gasket is positioned on the peripheral wall and engages and holds the second lens in position. The first lens and the gasket have cooperating portions to provide a seal between the first lens and the gasket.